


Omovember (Day 3: Sick & Exhausted)

by LemonSqueeze (YujA_ks)



Series: YujA - Omovember(s) [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Eden (Korea Musician)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Non-Sexual, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Piss, Sick Character, Sickfic, Urination, Wetting, non sexual omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YujA_ks/pseuds/LemonSqueeze
Summary: Hong Joong gets sick while working alone at the studio. Thankfully Eden hyung comes to check on him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Kim Yonghwan | Eden
Series: YujA - Omovember(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006401
Kudos: 15





	Omovember (Day 3: Sick & Exhausted)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I really hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so I am very sorry for the mistakes that you'll most probably see through the reading.

The others had left a few hours ago to let their leader work at the studio. After spending half of the day working with Eden and then learning their new choreography, Hong Joong was back to writing lyrics. The day had been long but they had done well, all of them. He was really proud of the rest of the group.

Prouder than he was proud of himself just now. Despite doing good during the day, now it was getting harder. The lyrics wouldn’t come together the way he wanted it to and his head was pounding.

He absolutely had to get himself together, he needed to finish the draft of this song, he had to as a personal due date, it was tonight and not tomorrow. 

  
  


Time flew by, it was now past midnight and he hadn’t finished what he  _ needed  _ to do. He was now officially mad at himself. How couldn’t he finish such a simple thing? It didn’t have to be perfect of course, not for today at least, but it had to be at least drafted down.

He took his phone, which he had tried to ignore for hours. He had already missed 5 calls from Seonghwa … on purpose. He knew that, if he answered saying that he didn’t want to come back to the dorm, the slightly older member would come get him and force him to go back home together. There also were countless texts from his boyfriend that he checked quickly without answering, the last text he could see on it was “I’m sorry if I don’t answer, hun, I am trying to finish something for y’all before going home.”

He put the phone back down and sipped his awfully cold coffee. He promised himself that wouldn’t get his ass out of this chair before finishing and he was stubborn enough for it. No matter what, he’ll stay! No matter what his body needed which right now was  sleep and maybe, only maybe a med for the headache that was getting in between him and his precious work.

  
  


When he heard Yong Hwan enter his studio, he didn’t know what time it was, he didn’t know why the man was here either. They didn’t work together that day, he thought before remembering that the producer was now more than just his producer.

“Hong Joong, honey, have you slept here?”

He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know when he fell asleep nor how long he did. All he knew was that his face was laid on his desk next to his laptop that was blowing air on his face. The air felt awfully cold unlike the other times. His laptop usually got burning hot when he worked but now it was all the oposite.

“Joong?”, the producer asked. “Is everything alright, hun?”

He only groaned for an answer. He knew it wasn’t really polite, he had to at least say hello or maybe start by sitting properly. It wasn’t long since the two of them got together and he was still a bit lost with what he should or shouldn’t do around the man (as it was his first real relationship ever since he enrolled in KQ). He tried to prop himself up but couldn’t. When did he exhaust himself to this point?, he wondered.

Yong Hwan approached, he put his hand on Hong Joong’s forehead, his fingers were cold and it made the younger man wince.

“You’re burning, babe.”, he said. Bu … burning? How burning? “Not in fire”, he mumbled. Yong Hwan laughed. He laughed which made Hong Joong laugh as well, he didn’t know why they were laughing but they were.

“Alright, let me help, let’s get you to lay down a bit and I’ll go grab a wet cloth.”

When Yong Hwan helped him up, he realised how bad his head was hurting, how bad his legs were holding him up, how bad he needed to piss and how bad he wanted to lay down, all at once. He was glad when he reached the sofa in the corner of the studio. When did the walk from the desk to the sofa become that long?

"You do not move! I'm coming right back!" He didn’t plan on moving anyway, if his boyfriend hadn’t come to check on him, he would probably still be laying on the desk. Yong Hwan came back with a wet cloth and a little “emergency care” kit that they kept in some of the corridors. He rummaged through it until he found the frontal thermometer that he was sure would be the box.

He scanned Hong Joong, the young man’s fever was high, 39.3°C. He knew that the boy would be alright though, after a bit of rest and a fever med. 

He helped Hong Joong to sit and brought a water bottle to his lips after giving him a pill. “Hong Joong, you need to drink it down.” Hong Joong whined, he couldn’t drink anything, he needed to pee too bad to drink but Eden hyung didn’t understand despite his repetitive groans and mumbles.

He couldn’t get up and he couldn’t even tell the man what he needed just now, the words didn’t come out, or at least not the way he wanted it to. To be fair, telling his boyfriend and producer that he needed an emergency trip to the bathroom wasn’t in his plans, not now, not any other time.

He reluctantly took a few sips, just enough to get the fever med down and ended up choking on the “way too cold” liquid. Thinking about it everything was too cold! He tried to find the throw blanket that surely was somewhere around. The man that was taking care of him saw that and handed the baby blue blanket, even settled the thing over his slightly trembling body.

Yong Hwan allowed him to lay back and put a wet cloth on his forehead after leaving a soft kiss on it. He then sat next to Hong Joong’s head and helped him lay it on his lap.

"Try to get some sleep, kid. I'll be right here when you wake up and if you feel better I'll bring you to your dorm.", he said while carding the idol’s hair.

Now, he tried to rest, closed his eyes, tried to find some sleep, but something was bothering him. It was the heavy weight on the lowest part of his belly, a weight full of energy drinks and over sweetened coffee.

Since he was supposed to be sleeping already he found a way to get away with it. He wasn't proud of his solution he found but it was what seemed the most reasonable to his sick self. All that piss would have to come out at some point, that he wanted it or not so why bother waiting?

He tried to relax but pissing with his boyfriend so close to him wouldn't be easy. Plus pissing while laying down just by relaxing didn't work. He pushed a little, grunting at the same time.

"You alright? Need to throw up?" Hong Joong just groaned, if he could just get up and go to the bathroom, everything would be so much easier.

Facing no real answer the man gently dislodged himself from under Hong Joong’s head and went to get the paper bin kept under the desk. Suddenly another idea came to the sick idol, he would be able to pee, only if his hyung left him alone for a minute though.

After placing the can next to Hong Joong, Yong Hwan kissed his forehead, "I'm gonna get some toilet paper to clean the mess if you throw up for real."

How lucky was Hong Joong?! He waited for the man to leave the room and propped himself so he was sitting. With his foot he pushed the can so it was as close to his crotch as it possibly could be. With shaky hands he unbuttoned his jeans, took out his dick and as soon as he did, piss gushed out. It dribbled on the baby blue blanket and the sofa but he couldn't care less. He faintly tried to aim for the bin.

He managed to, poorly but still, he managed. He didn't even think one second that the bin was a sort of metallic mesh and that his piss was actually puddling all around it after escaping by the holes. At least his old drafts in it had absorbed a little bit of his accident.

After emptying his bladder, he dragged back the dampened blanket on himself, not bothering tucking his dick back in his pants and collapsed on the sofa.

He was exhausted and at least now he could sleep, there was no more heavy weight in his belly.

  
  


When Yong Hwan came back he first heard Hong Joong soft snores before smelling a mix of coffee and piss. After a quick glance at the bin and the enormous puddle around it, he immediately understood what had happened.

"Poor thing!", he said before arranging the blanket better on his young boyfriend’s small frame. He would clean the mess while Hong Joong slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again!
> 
> You can always leave a little kudo and a comment.


End file.
